


Tenn's Guide to Handling a Broomstick

by crescendmoon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M, Riku is mentioned a couple of times, Ryuu is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendmoon/pseuds/crescendmoon
Summary: Tenn is a skillful quidditch player, and Ryuu is afraid of heights. He's also hopelessly in love with said quidditch player and thinks he hides his feelings well.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Tenn's Guide to Handling a Broomstick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for [Ralos53700780](https://twitter.com/Ralos53700780) on Twitter, as part of the IDOLiSH7 secret santa. I have to admit, I panicked a bit when they said they wanted fanfiction bc I've never written for this fandom before (and I don't follow the story in the game) so I had to look up a bunch of info to help with this. I hope I did well, and I hope you like it! Happy Holidays to you!!
> 
> For this story, I tried to put each of them in Houses that best suit them, but I also wanted each of them to be in a different House.  
> Ryuu = Hufflepuff  
> Tenn = Slytherin  
> Gaku = Griffindor
> 
>  **EDIT:** IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT FOR SOME REASON, MY FIC REPEATED ITSELF THREE TIMES. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, I THINK IT'S FIXED NOW.

Kujo Tenn was perhaps the greatest seeker Hogwarts had ever seen in the last century. The way he skillfully glided through the sky, almost soundless chasing the golden snitch…it could take anyone’s breath away. The first time Ryuunosuke laid his eyes on Tenn, he couldn’t take his off him; so beautiful, he thought, but also a pang of jealousy flickered in-between his blatant admiration of the younger man. Unlike Tenn, Ryuu was not talented at flying in the slightest, no matter how hard he tried. Maybe it was his build (unlikely), or maybe it was the fact that he sort of had a fear of heights (very likely), but either way, flying just wasn’t one of his strong suits. He remembered how he dreamt as a child to play on a professional quidditch team when he grew up; well, he gave up on that dream pretty quickly once he actually tried sitting on a broom. Nowadays, he was content watching from the sidelines, whether it was to cheer on his best friend Gaku, or watching in wonder at Tenn’s majestic form as he, once again, caught the golden snitch, allowing for Slytherin to carry on their undefeated streak.

Ryuu met up with Gaku after the game, wondering whether or not comforting his friend was the correct move or if he should just let things pass.

“You guys almost had them, it wasn’t by a huge loss.” Ryuu smiled as he walked up to Gaku, who stared at his own seeker with concern.

“…Riku had a severe asthma attack yesterday, so I didn’t expect him to perform as well as he could for today’s game. I told him he should sit the game out, but…” Gaku crossed his arms in frustration. “He said he had to play, because his opponent was Tenn.”

Right, Tenn had a brother twin brother, who was also the seeker for Griffindor house. And as Griffindor’s quidditch team captain, Gaku felt he was responsible for the wellbeing of his teammates. Riku used to have severe attacks quite frequently, but the fresher air at Hogwarts helped to remedy his ailment in recent years; not to mention all of the various medications available to him. In fact, Riku’s most recent attack was the first one he’s had in months.

Both Ryuu and Gaku were well aware of the…tension between the brothers, Riku and Tenn. They didn’t know the details of their backstory, but knew that Tenn had always been cold towards Riku since they first came to Hogwarts, not even giving him the time of day on most occasions. Riku, on the other hand, desperately wanted to prove to Tenn that they were equals, even going so far as to join Griffindor’s quidditch team as a seeker to compete against his brother. It was quidditch that probably made his asthma flare up again, but Riku didn’t care so long as he got Tenn to acknowledge him.

Gaku let out a sigh. “I’m going to have a talk with Riku. Make sure he’s alright.” And he went down the hall, leaving Ryuu quietly chuckling to himself. He found it nice that despite Gaku’s seemingly cold demeanor, he actually did care about others he considers friends.

The sound of a bell alerted Ryuu that he was late to Care of Magical Creatures class. He groaned and made a run for it in the opposite direction, hoping that his professor would be lenient to him. Care of Magical Creatures had been his favorite class since his third year, and even Professor Takanashi thought that he had a golden touch when it came to all creatures big and small.

He turned the corner and bumped into something, or someone, causing whatever it was to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Once he caught his bearings, he realized the thing he ran into was none other than Kujo Tenn. Ryuu’s face grew a shade darker with embarrassment.

“A-Ah, sorry about that! I’m late to class so I’m in a bit of a hurry…” Ryuu bent down to offer the other a hand, which was reluctantly accepted.

“It’s no big deal.” Tenn stated while dusting off his legs. “I’m actually late to class as well. I don’t suppose you can tell me where the Care of Magical Creatures is for this period?”

Ryuu’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh. I’m in that class actually so I can show you the way? I never noticed you in my class before though, I would think I would notice someone like you—” Upon realizing what he was saying, he instantly shut his mouth and blushed profusely. Especially when Tenn most certainly noticed the slip up and lightly smirked and chuckled. Cute…

Tenn smiled lightly. “I actually changed my classes around a bit to make things easier for me. It was rather frustrating having to hurry up and run around right after quidditch. But I guess the end result is still the same, considering.”

After a little more bantering back and forth, they decided it would be best to not waste more time and actually make it to class before the day was over.

Professor Takanashi was perhaps one of the nicest professors at Hogwarts, something Ryuu and Tenn were grateful for. Even when they ran to class, out of breath and sweating and apologizing, all he did was smile and continue as if nothing happened. Today they were apparently learning about unicorns, and despite missing half of the lesson, Ryuu was able to catch up and even ace the lesson once again, much to the praise and delight of the professor. Tenn, on the other hand…

…Let out an uncharacteristic shriek as the unicorn got into a defensive position towards him, stomping its hoof in the ground constantly and letting Tenn know not to come any closer.

“You never were good at handling creatures, Tenn.” Professor Takanashi let out a sympathetic sigh as he worked to calm the unicorn. “All creatures can sense a person’s emotions. If they don’t like what they sense, sometimes they can react in unexpected ways.” The unicorn finally settled down, but made no effort to approach Tenn.

“Class is dismissed for the day.”

Ryuu was glad there were no severe repercussions for being late, but his gaze drifted to Tenn, who still looked a little shaken by what transpired earlier.

“You alright?” Ryuu asked as he walked closer to Tenn.

Tenn shrugged. “I’ve never been good at animals. I think they can sense I’m not a huge fan of them.” He joked, to which Ryuu smiled.

“If you want, I can maybe help you learn more about the animals? I’d rather not see you getting trampled by a unicorn in the future.”

Tenn hesitated for a moment, as if weighing his options, before he smiled slightly. “I’ll take you up on your offer. Though I feel a little bad for not giving you anything in return…”

Ryuu shook his head. “I don’t need anything in return, I want to do this.”

Tenn stared at Ryuu, so much so that it caused him to recoil and gulp a little. Was his face turning red? He hoped it wasn’t as red as it felt.

And then Tenn smirked. “How about…you teach me about magical creatures, and in return, I’ll teach you how to ride a broom?”

And just like that, all the color drained from Ryuu’s face. “N-No I don’t think that’s—”

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be gentle.” Tenn chuckled.

Ryuu was going to die. He was almost sure of it. Though whether it was from Tenn’s teasing or from falling off a broom mid-flight, he couldn’t say. This was going to be a long week.

.

.

.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Relax. The reason you can’t fly well is because you always panic.” Tenn let out an exasperated sigh. They had been doing this for over an hour and had made little progress. In fact, at some point Gaku decided to watch his misery from the sidelines, an amusing smile on his face. Damnit, he was older than both of them and yet he felt like he was the youngest at this moment. It’s not his fault he hated flying. Heights were never his thing; he vastly preferred having his feet safely grounded.

“Okay, now try to kick off from the ground.” Tenn instructed. “Don’t forget to maintain your balance.”

Ryuu gulped as he did as he was told. He kicked off the ground and the broom lifted off for a moment, before taking off. He refused to admit that he let out a squeak as that happened. He instinctively closed his eyes at that moment.

“Open your eyes, Ryuu!” Tenn shouted.

Ryuu peeked out of one eye before he opened both, and he had to admit…the view in front of him was beautiful. His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly in wonder. Of course, this was because he didn’t look down. And he kept reciting in his mind to never look down.

As he slowly brought himself down, Gaku and Tenn were there waiting for him.

“You did it.” Gaku smiled. “I didn’t think you would ever get over your fear.”

Ryuu scratched the back of his head. “I just didn’t look down…if I did, I definitely would have panicked.”

Tenn looked thoughtful. “You finally made progress though, so I think it was worth it. Maybe you can even join the Hufflepuff quidditch team. I bet you’d make a good beater, given enough training.”

An awkward laugh escaped Ryuu’s mouth. “And go up against Gaku and you…? No, definitely not. I’m fine just watching.”

Tenn frowned, while Gaku shrugged with a smile. “Who knows, maybe you’ll be the one to take Hufflepuff to victory next year.”

He really doubted that, but it was the thought that counted, he supposed. Gaku took that opportunity to head to quidditch practice, while Ryuu and Tenn awkwardly stood next to each other, not saying anything for a few minutes.

“Umm—” Ryuu was about to say something, but Tenn glared at Ryuu which instantly shut himself up.

“I noticed this over the course of us meeting, but you think very highly of me, don’t you?”

Ryuu was confused by the question, and it must’ve shown on his face because Tenn sighed.

“You blush every time I look at you, and when I suggested that you could even play quidditch, the first thing you said was that you didn’t want to go against me.” Tenn crossed his arms. “Why don’t you?”

Ryuu looked at him like it was obvious. “Uh, because you’re like the best quidditch player Hogwarts has probably ever had? I wouldn’t stand a chance!”

Tenn rolled his eyes. “I’m still just human, you know. Do you know how hard it is for me to make friends because of how you view me? Even if they deny it, people eventually leave me because of their own insecurities and thinking they’re inferior to me.” He sighed. “In fact, you’re the first person who’s talked to me somewhat normally since this school year started, not counting Riku.”

Ryuu felt guilty in that moment. But he couldn’t tell Tenn about his…not-so-subtle crush on him, as Gaku had eloquently put it. “Sorry about that. I didn’t realize how you felt about your situation.”

Tenn shook his head. “I might not act like I care, but I still look out for Riku. He’s the only one who actively challenges me, and I appreciate it. It makes me feel like a person, instead of an unbeatable obstacle. I just wish more people looked at it that way.”

Ryuu frowned, his eyes falling a bit. “Well, while I don’t think I’ll be good at quidditch any time soon, I would still like to be your friend…if you want.”

Tenn looked at Ryuu. Ryuu blushed again. “I messed up without knowing it, and I’m sorry about that. I really do want to get to know you…preferably without the flying.”

After a moment, Tenn chuckled. “You blush around me quite a bit. I thought it was because you admired my feats just like everyone else around me, but now…I’m not so sure.”

Ryuu groaned in embarrassment. He really was the least subtle person on this planet, wasn’t he. “Maybe we can hang out at Hogsmeade this weekend?”

Tenn smiled. “It’s a date.” Tenn then sighed. “Well, as much as I would love to be in your company longer, I’m afraid I have some exams to study for. But at least I have something to look forward to this weekend.”

They waved their goodbyes and Ryuu smiled a bit, not only for his progression in flying, but also that he got to know Tenn just a little bit more.

It took him half the walk back to his dorm when he finally realized what Tenn had said, and his brain short-circuited. His face was definitely red, and yet this time he didn’t really mind.


End file.
